


The Love of an Orchestra

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cora and Boyd ships are platonic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac needs a lot of love. The pack is happy to give it to him</p><p>Or, Isaac's various sexual/emotional/romantic relationships with the pack</p><p>Edit: added a bit more of an ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of an Orchestra

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x02
> 
> So I have a lot of Isaac feels and I always have polyamorous pack feels so those two things came together and this fic came about. It's short and was written quickly so forgive any mistakes. I included Danny as pack because everybody loves Danny; and I included Cora(even though she will probs be killed off) I heard some speculation that she might be queer/gay so I went with it. Title from the song by Noah and the Whale

He and Stiles fuck casually. They’re friends with benefits. When they’re in bed they laugh, they tease, they talk dirty. Stiles is the one he goes to when he’s just plain horny and wants to fuck. They snark at each other, Stiles brings out his sarcastic side, always had, even when they were almost enemies. Now they use it as a form of foreplay and Stiles usually wins, because let’s face it no one out-snarks Stiles, but Isaac doesn’t mind loosing. Sex with them is quick and sloppy and sweaty and they always need to shower afterward, but Isaac likes that, likes standing in the warm spray with Stiles, their soapy hands occasionally wandering. Sometimes it’s him and Stiles and Derek mainly because Derek is possessive but also, Isaac suspects, because Derek gets some kinky Alpha pleasure from seeing his mate and his beta together.

He sleeps with Derek on his own too. He and Derek slip easily into the roles of big bad alpha, and good little beta and fuck if that isn’t hot sometimes. Derek gets to be rougher with Isaac than he could be with Stiles, gets a partner who’s obedient and submissive(not that Isaac thinks that’s something Derek would ever want in the long term, he and Stiles are mates after all and Isaac knows Derek wouldn’t want his mate any other way). Isaac gets marked, with bites or a few finger shaped bruises or Derek’s come on his chest, his back, his face.  Derek fucks him hard as he takes his time, gently holding Isaac down although he knows he wouldn’t move even if he could, wouldn’t want to give up the feeling of Derek pounding into him until he has to. When he’s with Derek Isaac gets to feel dominated in a visceral way, gets to submit to his werewolf instincts.

Isaac gets to submit when he’s with Lydia too. But with Lydia it’s not just because he’s a beta it’s because she chose him, saw his potential, because she wanted him and he wanted her. Isaac loves submitting to Lydia, loves getting to worship those soft curves, that firey hair. She’s a confident domme and treats him like a favored pet. She knows that he wouldn’t want or need pain, she doesn’t use those typical tools of the dominant with him. If she needs to punish him she does it by not letting him come, makes him watch as she brings herself off, making him beg to replace her fingers with his. But punishments are infrequent because Lydia knows that what Isaac needs most is to be good, to be told that he was done well, to be given a chance to prove just how good he can be. And she gives him many chances, has him eat her out, licking her wetness till his jaw hurts and she’s come two or three times, has him rub her feet at the end of a hard day, uses his, fucks him as he steadfastly does not come until she has. And Isaac loves letting Lydia be herself, letting her leave behind the trappings of popularity and be the kickass, smart as a whip girl who loves to take control.

Scott and Allison always come as a pair(how could they not) but they never make Isaac feel like an intruder, always welcome him with open arms when he chooses to come to them. With them it’s tender and slow, it’s _lovemaking_ , full of sweet whispers, blushes and soft sighs. When he’s with them he feels cared for and wants to care in return. Outside of the bedroom they are the ones he seeks out during pack get togethers, sitting next to them at the crowded dinner table, or between them on the couch as they watch a movie, his head on Scott’s shoulder and Allison’s hand in his. When he feels like he can’t sleep, they’re the ones he goes to, crawling into bed between them and waking up with the extra warmth of two people.

He and Danny are mainly cuddle buddies because Danny is an amazing cuddler. They’re most often found spooning on the couch or sprawled together in the backyard of the newly renovated Hale house, soaking up the sun. Danny is a steady, sure presence, knows just how to let his hands roam, knows just when to give a little squeeze  or a light kiss. Sometimes one or both of them fall asleep; Isaac never really naps except with Danny. Sometimes when they lie together their touches turn hotter and they exchange sleepy hand jobs or suck each other off, but sex is never the end game between them and Isaac is glad for that.

Boyd and Cora are the only two he hasn’t had sex with because Boyd is straight and Cora is gay, but he still enjoys being with them, touching them in different ways. Boyd never treats him like he’s delicate, never has, which is how they ended up as exercise partners. They spar together, spot each other, run together. When they need to let their wolves out they do it with each other most often, playfighting out in the woods, nipping at each other and wrestling like actual wolf pups. When the pack is all together Boyd will give him a gentle punch on the shoulder as he walks past him to get more food. When Isaac isn’t sandwiched between Allison and Scott, he sits next to Boyd and they bump shoulders and elbows jokingly like brothers.  

His relationship with Cora goes deceptively deep for two people who haven’t known each other that long. But Isaac knows that they both have things in their past that they don’t want to talk about and that means they understand each other in a special way. He and Cora seem to have two moods. Sometimes they’re excited, exuberant, and loud as they play video games, Cora crowing her success as she beats him at Mario Kart, or as they bake cookies together, Cora sneaking up behind him and throwing a handful of flour at him starting an all out food fight. But there are other times when they are the complete opposite, when they are both silent. They take long walks in the woods, holding hands and not saying anything, being alone without being lonely. And when Cora can’t sleep Isaac is the one she goes to, crawling into his bed late at night and he always welcomes her.

He kind of panicked in the beginning, when he first realized that not only was he sleeping with _most_ of the pack, on a regular basis, but that he loved _all_ of them, individually and together. The idea that they had become something between his family and his lovers(and he should probably care more about how much of a Freudian nightmare that was), he was scared for a moment, scared that they would reject him when they found out, when they pieced together that he had spent the night in Scott and Allison's bed, fucked Stiles in the shower after he's woken up there and then gone down to have a bowl of cereal on the couch, leaning back against Danny's warm chest. He was scared of what they would call him, what they would say about him. Most of all he was scared they would take away the love, the friendship, the pleasure he had only had a taste of.

But they didn't. The next time they were all together he glanced around at them, knowing he had a slight flush on his cheeks, sure that his thoughts were written on his face. But as he watched them, he realised: they already knew. He didn't know how but they knew: and they were looking at him the way they always had. As he walked through the group, Stiles smacked him on the ass with a leer, Derek clapped a strong firm hand on his shoulder in greeting, Lydia was the first to kiss him, doing so deeply, he hand gripping his jaw to hold him there. Scott and Allison followed suit, their kisses light and sweet. Danny hugged him tightly with a kiss and a nuzzle on the cheek. Boyd and he bumped hips before he he caught an exuberant Cora who had jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. And he knew that he was home. 


End file.
